


It'll Do (For Now)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Iwaizumi is gone for the weekend and Yachi misses him.





	It'll Do (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for kinktober and I *think* it was supposed to be for the dirty talk prompt but I switched to something else? Idk. It was yelling at me in docs for not being finished so I quickly gave it an end.

When Yachi gets the text, she’s half-way through her second glass of wine and staring hazily at her laptop screen, scrolling through porn gifs on tumblr as her fingers feather over the insides of her thighs. She blinks as her ringer breaks through the soft music playing from her headphones and moves her hand from where it’s been teasing to brush against her panties, grabs her phone and eyes it.  
  
Iwaizumi.  
  
A smile graces her face as soon as she sees that it’s her boyfriend and she opens the message, feels a ripple of both pleasure and light, petulant upset run through her.  
  
_Just made it home. Skype later?  
  
_ She quickly confirms that she would like that very much and tells him that she’s ready whenever he is, to enjoy his time with his family.  
  
And then she sighs to herself, pouts.  
  
Which is childish and bratty and selfish but just...she expected to have this weekend with him. They’ve both been so busy with school and they had all these _plans_ but then…  
  
But then his grandmother decided to visit his family, surprised them by showing up at his parent’s house with a grin and a suitcase.  
  
And Yachi isn’t _mad_ or annoyed or anything. She really isn’t. If her grandparents decided to fly from France to visit, she would have dropped their plans. She can’t blame Iwaizumi for wanting to go see her and she’s far from upset that his grandmother popped in to visit; it’s been so long since he’s seen her.  
  
Yachi is just a little pouty that their plans got delayed.  
  
She sighs to herself and reaches for her glass of wine, sips on it idly and glances back to her screen. There’s a gif playing, one of a tongue running up the shaft of a cock, red lips curled into a smile and a strand of spit or pre-cum dripping from the head.  
  
If Iwaizumi was home, she could be down on her knees for him.  
  
Yachi closes her eyes and lets her tongue run over her lips, reaches to place the glass onto her computer desk and moves her hand back to herself, cups herself through her panties. She hadn’t bothered getting dressed after Iwaizumi left that morning and she bites her lip guiltily over her messy state.  
  
Well. It’s college. She’s allowed to have one day of pouty laziness, allowed to be tipsy at three in the afternoon and lounging around in her pajamas.  
  
Yachi still huffs at herself a little, shakes her head and tries not to think about her state of disarray, focuses on the thought of being down on her knees for Iwaizumi instead.  
  
It’s been awhile since she’s done that. She can still remember oh so clearly, though, the hot, heavy weight of him on her tongue, the way his fingers curl into her hair and flex from the effort to not tug on it, pull it tight. She can recall with crystal clear clarity the quiet little groans and praises, how _low_ his voice gets when she takes him all the way down, and the way he growls out a “Fuck, you’re so _good_ , baby.”  
  
Yachi hums to herself and smiles, touches at her lips with one hand and grinds the heel of her palm against her mound with the other.  
  
She wants to hear his praise again.  
  
Iwaizumi is so _vocal_ when they get together, rains praise and devotion against her skin as if he needs to mumble it out or he’ll explode.  
  
_“You’re so beautiful.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You feel like paradise.”  
  
_ _“God, I love you so fucking much.”  
  
_ Yachi bites her lip and shivers, rocks her hips up to press against her hand tighter.  
  
His praise and the coaxing little whispers he lets out, lips pressed against her ear. She wants to hear them, wants his hands moving over her body as he urges her on.  
  
_"That’s right, baby, let me hear you. You sound so good for me.”  
  
_ _“Let me see your face, sweetheart. You’re so fucking pretty. Please? Let me see you, baby.”  
  
_ _“God, fuck, yeah. Just like that. You’re so good, Hitoka. So tight. Mmm, yeah. Stay right there. Let me get deep in you.”  
  
_ Her teeth dig deeper into her bottom lip and Yachi breathes a little shakily, raises her free hand to run over her mouth and down her chin, to her neck. She exerts the smallest amount of pressure and whimpers, tries to recall how it felt the first time Iwaizumi finally stopped treating her cautiously and got rough with her like she had pleaded.  
  
Nice. It had been so, so nice. The bruises and bites and the way his hands had pinned her to the bed, circled her throat to choke her had been so _nice_. He made her vulnerable with the way his teeth grazed her skin and sank into her flesh, with the harsh little orders and bruising grips that left her trembling. She remembers crying and begging for more, clinging to him after and being pet over, soothed with praise and gentle touches.  
  
Oh, what she would do to have him bend her over again, pin her wrists to her lower back and force her legs apart.  
  
Yachi shudders and opens her eyes, licks her lips and glances to her screen again.  
  
God, she _wants_ him.  
  
Yachi breathes deep and stumbles out of her computer chair and to her bed. Her covers smell stale when she pushes her face into them, like sex and faded cologne, sweat and cigarette smoke. She would wrinkle her nose normally, but she just buries her face against them more, lifts her hips in the air and breathes deep because the smells reminds her of Iwaizumi.  
  
He’ll be home soon, she reminds herself as she fumbles with her panties and pushes them down. The weekend will be over in a flash and then she can have him again.  
  
She should surprise him, maybe, Yachi thinks. Maybe get something pretty to wear for him. He had been _ravenous_ for her the first time she had worn lingerie for him, worked up the courage to don a babydoll and stockings.  
  
Yachi fists the covers at the memory, runs a finger up her slit and to her clit to rub at it. The sensation makes her shiver and she squeezes her eyes tighter, rocks her hips back.  
  
She likes it when he’s hungry for her, when his hands are impatient and his lips are greedy. She likes it when his teeth graze over her and mark up her skin, covers her with little bruises that she can touch at and blush over later on. She likes it when he’s a little rough, authoritative and in control.  
  
Yachi swallows and dips her fingers down, presses one into herself and whimpers. She’s so wet, swollen and needy. It’s been so long since she’s touched herself that she nearly forgot how it felt.  
  
No wonder Iwaizumi enjoys fingering her so much.  
  
There’s a flash of memory that runs through her mind as she curls her finger up, slips a second one in easily. It makes her moan a little, arch her hips back.  
  
The party last week, at Oikawa’s. When Iwaizumi had dragged her into his best friend’s bedroom, locked the door and pushed her onto the bed. He had been so _hungry_ then, all demanding kisses and eager hands. He had pressed one of those hands to her mouth, muffled her moans as he slipped the fingers of the other into her.  
  
_“Don’t let them hear you, sweetheart. Wouldn’t want them to think you’re a slut, right?”  
  
_ She remembers blushing at the words and squeezing around his digits, grinding down against them as he grinned at her.  
  
Iwaizumi always knows just how to toe the line of her needs, the things that make her squirm and shy away. He’s never pushed her too far, always knows just what to say to make her toes curl.  
  
Yachi groans a little, pumps her fingers inside herself and wonders if she has enough bravery to call him, ask him to whisper dirty little things into her ear.  
  
No, no. He’s with his family. That would be selfish.  
  
A pout crosses her face and she shakes her head against the covers, tries to concentrate on her pleasure. It’s hard, though, really. It feels good, yes, but it’s not as good as normal. Her fingers are too thin, they don’t reach as deep as his.  
  
It’s not enough.  
  
Yachi whimpers and tries to add another, scrunches her nose when it makes her wrist cramp awkwardly.  
  
“Why?” she whines to herself, the word muffled from where her face is buried in her covers.  
  
Yachi squirms and slips her fingers from herself, concentrates on her clit instead. It’s a little better but not by much and she finds herself wanting to whine at being empty.  
  
Why is this so hard?  
  
She huffs but then gets distracted when her phone goes off, when she hears Iwaizumi’s ringtone play.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Yachi bites her lip and raises her head from the covers, looks over to where her phone is going off on the computer desk. She wants to ignore it but she wants to run to it, too. He’s going to know what she was doing if she answers but…  
  
Yachi bites her lip and forces herself from the bed, goes to pick up her phone and presses it to her ear.  
  
“Hajime?” she asks in a questioning, breathless voice.  
  
She wants to smack herself in the face for it. She’s so obvious.  
  
Yachi takes a deep breath and wanders back to the bed, flops on it and throws her arm over her face.  
  
“Baby girl, you okay?” Iwaizumi asks, something concerned in the words. “You sound a little...worked up?”  
  
Yachi feels her cheek flush and squeezes her eyes shut even if her arm is shielding them.  
  
“I’m fine,” she tells him. It’s not a lie- she is fine. _Frustrated_ but fine. “I was just...doing something. Um, how are you?”  
  
Iwaizumi hums and she bites her lip, tries to keep her hand from wandering low at the noise.  
  
“I’m okay,” he informs her. “Everyone else is getting ready to go out for lunch so I thought I would call you while I have the time.”  
  
Oh, he’s so sweet.  
  
“Oh?” Yachi asks. “Where are you all going?”  
  
“Uh...that Italian place on Ume, I think,” Iwaizumi tells her. “The one with those really good meatballs.”  
  
It’s also the restaurant where they made out in his car after the last time they visited Miyagi together. He fingered her until she came and then gave her a hickey that she couldn’t quite cover with makeup. She had to wear a turtleneck for the rest of that particular visit.  
  
It had been so worth it.  
  
Yachi takes a silent, shaky breath and licks her lips, toys with the hem of his borrowed shirt.  
  
“Oh-Oh,” she says, voice still a little breathless, wavering. “That place is nice. Um...how is your grandmother?”  
  
“She’s fine,” he tells her. There’s a frown in his voice and she bites her lip when he asks, “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“I’m okay,” Yachi insists, cheeks flushing even if it’s the truth. “Promise.”  
  
“You sound...breathless,” he presses. She can tell he’s frowning, bothered by it and flushes deeper in guilt and embarrassment. “What were you doing before I called?”  
  
Oh, there’s no way she’s admitting it out loud.  
  
“N-Nothing,” Yachi tells him nervously. “Nothing at all.”  
  
There’s quiet and Yachi feels her nervousness grow, bangs her head lightly against her mattress out of mortification.  
  
“Were you…” Iwaizumi trails off and pauses, makes Yachi’s heart thump a bit faster. “Baby girl, what were you doing?”  
  
His tone is a bit demanding and Yachi feels something shiver in her from it, takes a shaky breath and rolls over, hides her face in her covers.  
  
She doesn’t want to admit it. But she doesn’t want to lie to him either.  
  
“I...um…” Yachi swallows a groan and fists the covers, finds herself glad he can’t see her. “I was just...just...well, um...having some _alone_ time.”  
  
A moment of quiet and then Iwaizumi whispers a quiet “Oh” that makes Yachi blush furiously.  
  
“Did you...finish?” Iwaizumi asks, voice a bit quieter than before.  
  
Yachi shakes her head and then remembers he can’t see her, whines internally because it’s so _embarrassing_ for her to talk about this sort of thing out loud.  
  
“N-No,” she tells him, the word washed over with some stray shame. “I...I didn’t.”  
  
There’s a quiet groan from him and Yachi blushes even more.  
  
“Hold on just one second,” Iwaizumi says, words near a whisper. “Get comfortable.”  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Yachi swallows and shifts on the bed, listens to the sound of footsteps and an opening and closing door on the other end of the line. There’s something like a rustle of fabric when she turns to lay on her stomach again, rests her head on her pillow and presses her phone tighter against her ear.  
  
“Where are you, baby?” Iwaizumi asks, voice soft. “In bed? What are you wearing?”  
  
Yachi squirms and buries her face in her arm, moves so she can mumble to him what he wants to know.  
  
“Yea-Yeah,” she tells him. “Um, in bed. And your shirt. From-from this morning.”  
  
There’s a low, approving groan and Yachi bites her lip, raises her hips as she moves her hand to touch at herself lightly.  
  
That’s what he wants, right?  
  
“You know I love it when you wear my shirts, baby girl,” he tells her, voice quiet but holding a rough edge. “You look so fucking cute in them. Makes me want to lay you out and make you moan.”  
  
A little wanting whimper slips from her and Yachi shivers, runs her finger through a still wet slit and strokes over her clit.  
  
“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks, maybe a tiny bit breathless. “Are you touching yourself, sweetheart?”  
  
It’s such an embarrassing question but she manages to mumble a confirmation, bites her lip when he lets out another groan.  
  
“Does it feel good?” he asks her, pressing for more. She thinks she can hear a zipper in the background and flushes so, so dark. “God, I wish I was there. Are you fingering yourself?”  
  
Yachi wishes he was there too.  
  
She shivers and presses her phone tighter against her ear, licks her lips as she grinds her hips back, rocks against her fingers for friction.  
  
“N-No fingers. It’s not...it’s not enough,” she mumbles to him, her voice almost whiny. “I need _you_.”  
  
He groans and it’s loud this time, right in her ear to make her whimper.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” Iwaizumi nearly breathes out. “You need me? My cock?”  
  
“Uhhuh,” Yachi whispers, soft and embarrassed. She gulps a bit and bites her lip, squeezes her eyes shut and grinds back against her fingers. “Want...want it in me.”  
  
It comes out mumbled and shy but it still makes Iwaizumi swear and Yachi buries her face into her pillows, muffles a whine.  
  
She’s never done this before. It’s so much and in such a good way.  
  
“Yeah?” Iwaizumi mutters. She can hear his breath growing a little rough, a tiny bit ragged. “I’m sorry, baby girl. When I get home, I’ll fuck you _so_ good- I promise.”  
  
Yachi shivers and she rocks her hips against the heel of her hand, whimpers and wonders what Iwaizumi looks like right now, if he’s biting his lip and jerking his cock to her noises and his imagination.  
  
It’s almost enough to overwhelm her, enough to make her moan.  
  
“I- I want it,” she whines to him, needy and more demanding than she usually allows herself to be. “Daddy, I want it so _bad_. _Please_.”  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Iwaizumi growls, low and deep and perfect. Yachi whimpers and Iwaizumi breathes hard and heavy. She can almost imagine it dusting over her neck, her chest. “You beg so pretty, baby. Tell me how you want it.”  
  
“I- I can’t,” she whispers, flushed and distraught but so into the idea as well, wanting to mumble so many things to him even if it makes her want to curl up and hide. “It- It’s too much. Too hard. I _can’t-_ ”  
  
“You can, Hitoka,” Iwaizumi tells her. It’s maybe a touch needy, definitely coaxing and wanting. “Come on, baby girl. You’d make me so, so happy.”  
  
Yachi whines and her hips twitch, so many juices dripping on her fingers, off of them. She wants to make him happy, wants to get him off. She wants to be good for him and make him want to reward her with a thorough fuck when he comes home.  
  
And she wants to make him miss her, just maybe a little.  
  
Yachi swallows and trembles, closes her eyes even tighter and tries slipping a finger into herself again, whimpers when it does nothing to satisfy her.  
  
“I want...I want…”  
  
She trails off with a moan and Iwaizumi groans quietly, his breathing coming impatient and loud in her ear.  
  
“Come on, baby girl,” he coaxes, gentle but low enough that something white hot skitters down her spine. “Tell daddy what you want.”  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
Yachi whimpers a little and takes a shaky breath, bites deep into her bottom lip before she pushes past embarrassment.  
  
“I want...I want...in my mouth,” she mumbles, breath hitching in between her words. “And- and you...you over me from...from behind.”  
  
Iwaizumi swears and Yachi buries her face into her pillows, mewling and slipping another finger into herself, trying to crook them like Iwaizumi does.  
  
“Baby girl, I can’t even begin to tell you how much I want that,” Iwaizumi mutters, voice rough. “Wanna feel your sweet mouth.”  
  
Yachi whines softly and he breathes in deep, the edges of it tinted with a groan.  
  
“Please, daddy?” she asks- begs- quietly, fisting the covers with her free hand. Her face feels on fire, her heart beating so loudly it’s a wonder he can’t hear it as well. “Want- I want to taste…”  
  
She trails off, not able to finish it and shivers as she clutches at the covers tighter. Embarrassing. Embarrassing. _Embarrassing_. It’s so, so _embarrassing_.  
  
But so _good_ too.  
  
Iwaizumi groans, loudly, and Yachi grinds against her fingers, whimpering when the heel of her palm presses against her clit.  
  
“Yeah, shit, fuck,” Iwaizumi mutters to her. “I’ll give to you, baby girl. Whatever you want.”  
  
Yachi moans at that and then it’s like a dam breaks. She whines and her fingers curl within her and her mouth just runs ahead of all of her embarrassment, all of her self-control.  
  
“Want it. Want _you_. Wanna feel you in me. Hands- I want- wanna feel you choke- choke me. _Fuck_ me. _Daddy, please, I want you so bad-_ ”  
  
“-Fuck, _fuck_. Hitoka, _baby-_ ”  
  
“-Wanna make you come. Want- want- Daddy’s cock- _want-_ ”  
  
Her breath hitches and she cuts herself off with a whine, all her bravery getting tangled up as she slips a third finger into herself and desperately chases after the edge of pleasure that is _right there_. It’s still not enough, not what she needs, and it’s so _awful_. It’s so _terrible_. She wants to come so _bad_.  
  
“God, fuck, _yes_ ,” Iwaizumi growls right into her ear, low and so _wonderful_ it makes her gasp. “Going to fuck you so good when I get home. Fuck you until you can’t walk. Make you come, make you moan. Gonna fuck you _senseless_.”  
  
Yachi pants and her fingers brush against her sweet spot, makes her sees stars behind her lids. She whimpers and rolls her hips back hard, desperately, barely hearing Iwaizumi groan.  
  
“I need- I need- wanna come, I- _please_ ,” Yachi pleads, almost incoherent. She knows Iwaizumi can’t do anything about it but she’s so desperate and frantic and she _needs_ it. “Please, dad- _daddy_.”  
  
Iwaizumi groans, again, and Yachi whines at it, whines at the way her wrist is aching and her hand is cramping.  
  
“Come for me, baby,” Iwaizumi coaxes, voice heavy and rough. “Want you to come. Be a good girl and come for me. Come for daddy. Please, baby. Come for me, Hitoka.”  
  
And she does. Weakly and pathetically, she comes for him- gasping and trying to ride it out while rolling her hips back and grinding her palm against her clit. Iwaizumi comes too, she thinks, but she hardly registers it with the pleasure running through her, the way it twists through her veins and helps soothe her need over but somehow makes her more frustrated.  
  
It’s enough but it’s not and she groans when she slips her fingers from her, almost wishes she hadn’t come because it hadn’t fully sated her.  
  
Well. She can get off again, maybe.  
  
Yachi sighs and tries to catch her breath, curling on her side as Iwaizumi breathes heavily on the other end of the line. There’s some movement in the background of the call and Yachi sighs at it, lashes fluttering as she moves a hand back down to cup herself, run a light finger over her slit and clit. She trembles, just a bit, and she moves her hand away, presses the phone to her ear a bit tighter.  
  
“Hajime?” she asks, voice tired.  
  
More rustling on the other end of the line and then a pleased hum, low and comforting and somehow even better than her orgasm.  
  
“I’m here, baby,” he tells her softly. “You good?”  
  
Not quite but she’s not about to tell him that.  
  
Yachi hums and curls up a bit more, sighs quietly. “Mmhm. Would be better if you were here.”  
  
Iwaizumi laughs and Yachi smiles at that, starts to shuffle around so she can sit up and yawn.  
  
“I’ll be home soon, baby,” Iwaizumi promises. “I’ll take care of you so well.”  
  
“I know,” Yachi tells him, leaning back against her wall. There’s quiet for a few moments at they sit in the afterglow of pleasure and then Yachi remembers the beginning of the conversation, hums. “Don’t you need to go to lunch?”  
  
Iwaizumi groans at that and Yachi smiles, bites her lip when Iwaizumi huffs.  
  
“Shit, yeah. Sorry,” he apologizes. “I better clean up.”  
  
“It’s fine,” she tells him, honest with it. “Tell your mom I said hi?”  
  
“Of course, sweetheart,” he promises. “I’ll catch you later?”  
  
Yachi hums affirmatively and there’s a little sigh on the other end of the line, the sound of a zipper.  
  
“Love you, baby.”  
  
“Love you, Hajime.”  
  
A second of silence and then the call ends, then Yachi is left by herself. She sighs and pushes herself up from the bed, leaves her phone behind as she heads back to her computer chair. She sits down and picks up her wine again, licks her lips and eyes the porn still displayed on the screen.  
  
Iwaizumi will be home soon but she can try to take care of herself in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you come and it's just not good enough so you try again and again to satisfy yourself? that's yachi throughout the weekend iwaizumi is gone  
> idk. i just wanted this done and needed a break from the other things i'm writing at the moment.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
